<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Come Back To Me by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788258">Always Come Back To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy'>CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The President and The Pilot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Air Force, Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pilot Magnus Bane, President Alec Lightwood, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Air Force base 47 is attacked, Alec is rightfully worried about his pilot fiancé, Magnus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The President and The Pilot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Come Back To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off a request from Mags+Alec, I think I went a bit off from the request, but I hope you will enjoy it regardless!<br/>I'm just gonna say that I have absolutely no clue about how being the president in America works or what the protocol is in the Air Force it is very likely that nothing is correct in this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec sighed and rested his forehead on his desk, he was the first one to say that he loved his job being the President, but there were times that it was incredibly tedious. This was one of those times and it certainly didn't help that his fiancé was out on deployment, and had been for the past three months. Magnus was a Wing Commander in the US Airforce, and it was safe to say that Alec missed him like crazy.</p><p>Hearing a knock on the door of his office, Alec abruptly sat up and tried to make himself look like he hadn't just been considering sleeping on his desk.</p><p>"Come in," he called and the door opened to one of his assistants, Julian Blackthorn</p><p>"Mr President, we just received word from General Fell. There was an attack on one of our Air Bases. Approximately 53 deaths at this point in time, and double that injured," Julian said and Alec felt an acid-like dread creep into his stomach.</p><p>"Which base was it?" Alec asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice</p><p>"47, sir," Julian replied</p><p>Alec couldn't help the strangled gasp that came out of his mouth, "Shit," he muttered, standing up and starting to pace around the room. 47 was Magnus's base, he could have been killed, and there was only a month and a half left before he was supposed to be coming home.</p><p>"Um, is everything alright sir?" Julian asked, looking slightly confused as to why Alec was so concerned. Sure, it was a large scale attack, but there had been a few like this during his presidency and Alec had handled it with a lot more grace.</p><p>"No, it's not alright," Alec said, sounding close to tears, "I need you to search for Wing Commander Magnus Bane, please, just tell me that he's okay,"</p><p>Julian was more than slightly confused now, but diligently started looking through the information he had on the attack, "No names are mentioned in this sir, all it says is that Squad 843 and 871 were sent out to handle the attacks, most deaths were from those squads, there were only three survivors, sir,"</p><p>Alec stopped pacing at Julian's words and instead grabbed onto his desk for support, his face was a deathly pale shade and his thoughts were running at one-hundred miles an hour.</p><p>"No," he whispered, Squad 843 was Magnus's squad.</p><p>"Are you okay sir?" Julian asked, cautiously putting his hand on Alec's shoulder, shocked to see tears in Alec's eyes.</p><p>"Call Fell, ask him if Magnus is okay. Please," Alec begged</p><p>"Yes sir," Julian said, he was incredibly confused but still took out his phone to make the call anyway. He talked on the phone for a few minutes, wondering how the General knew exactly who he was talking about before he even said it. Soon, he finished the call and turned back to Alec.</p><p>"Minor injuries sir, WC Bane's deployment will end early because of this and he is scheduled to return to Washington by tomorrow along with the other survivors from the defensive squadrons," Julian said and Alec instantly found it easier to breathe.</p><p>"Thank the angel," he said, relief evident. His hands were still slightly shaky as he lowered himself back into his chair while his assistant continued to look at him in confusion.</p><p>"When are they flying in?" Alec asked after giving himself a moment to compose himself. Now that he knew Magnus was alive and coming home, he could breathe properly again.</p><p>"Tomorrow morning sir, at ten," Julian replied, still wondering why the President wanted to know about some random Wing Commander.</p><p>"Clear my schedule for that morning," Alec told him</p><p>"Sir, you have a meeting with Ms Loss scheduled for then," Julian protested</p><p>"She'll understand," Alec replied</p><p>"Of course sir," Julian nodded and did as he was told, "Is that everything?"</p><p>"Actually, can you clear me for the entire day tomorrow?" Alec asked</p><p>"I think so," Julian said, with a quick glance at Alec's schedule</p><p>"Perfect, thank you Mr Blackthorn," Alec smiled, and Julian walked out of the room to make the requested changes.</p><p>Once Julian had left, Alec looked at the photo siting on his desk. It was one of the ones Clary had taken to use as a reference for a painting (a painting that Alec and Magnus had in their living room), and it was of the couple standing under a tree, looking at each other with lovestruck expressions. They had no idea Clary was taking the photo at the time, but it was now one of Alec's favourites. Looking at the picture, Alec smiled, Magnus was okay (injured, but okay) and he was coming home tomorrow. One of the things Alec hated most about his fiancé's job, other than the constant danger, was the long absences.</p><p> </p><p>Alec couldn't wait until the next day, and when that morning finally arrived, he hurried to get to the air force base on time. A little detail not many people knew about President Lightwood was that he had a love for motorbikes, and actually owned one and rode it on a regular basis. </p><p>Because of this, when he, Bane and Santiago touched down at the air force base after their long flight home after the attack on their base, Ethan thought the man wearing a leather jacket and leaning against a Harley Davidson was just one of his squamate's family or friends, not the President of the United States.</p><p>"Who's the guy with the cool bike?" Ethan asked as they got up to disembark the plane, it was taking longer than usual because of their injuries, but they were getting there.</p><p>"My fiancé, Alexander," Magnus said</p><p>"Huh, I didn't know you were engaged," Ethan replied</p><p>"That's because you aren't in our squad, he seriously never shuts up about him," Raphael sighed</p><p>"Guilty as charged," Magnus said as he slung his bag over his shoulder with difficulty due to his broken arm.</p><p>Outside, Alec was watching with anticipation as the door of the plane opened. Soon he could see three people descending, Raphael who had a cast around his wrist, a man Alec didn't recognise who was slowly working his way down on crutches, and lastly, Magnus, who had his arm in a sling. The only person Alec really noticed was the latter. As soon as Magnus's feet touched the ground, Alec was running over to him and enveloped him in a tight hug, careful of Magnus's broken arm.</p><p>"You're okay. When they said the base had been attacked I was so worried. I can't lose you Magnus, I just can't," Alec said with tears choking his voice, while they hugged.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, darling," Magnus replied, returning the hug with his good arm</p><p>"You better not," Alec said before pulling him into a kiss that spoke more than words ever could.</p><p>"I love you," Magnus said once they separated</p><p>"Aku cinta kamu," Alec replied</p><p>"Oh, you smooth bastard," Magnus pulled Alec into another kiss, revelling in the fact that they were both safe and together again. </p><p>Off to one side, Ethan was talking to his girlfriend, and Raphael to his sister, but Magnus and Alec paid them no attention, too caught up in each other to care about anything else. When they finally separated, Alec took Magnus's bag and they walked over to where Raphael, his sister, Ethan and his girlfriend were all now talking together.</p><p>"Ethan, this is my fiancé, Alec, this is Ethan, he's from 871," Magnus introduced Alec, and then Ethan introduced his girlfriend, Sam.</p><p>"You look a lot like the President," Sam remarked, looking at Alec</p><p>Raphael snorted, "That's because he is. Honestly, I'm surprised they let you have the time off to come today,"</p><p>"Even if they didn't give me the time off, I still would have come," Alec said, "Nothing can keep me away from Magnus if I can help it. I actually convinced them to give me the whole day off surprisingly,"</p><p>"Nice," nodded Raphael. Ethan and Sam were still trying to comprehend the fact that the man standing in front of them, with messy black hair, faded ripped jeans (that weren't ripped when Alec bought them), a black leather jacket and an arm slung casually around Magnus's waist was the President and not just Magnus's clearly besotted fiancé.</p><p>Ethan was the first to find his tongue, surprisingly the first thing he said was "How can you ride a motorbike if Magnus has a broken arm?"</p><p>"That's actually a really good question," Raphael agreed</p><p>"We did it in High School," Alec shrugged</p><p>"Yeah. Speaking of, can we go now? I can't wait to get home," Magnus replied</p><p>"Okay, it was nice to meet you," Alec said to Ethan and Sam, "And it was good to see you two again as well," he told Raphael and his sister before he followed Magnus over to the bike. The two men climbed on, Alec driving and Magnus sitting behind with his good arm wrapped secularly around Alec's waist. Soon, they were driving home, just enjoying the feeling of the other's touch and finding comfort in knowing each other were safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this! As always, please leave some feedback and tell me what you thought! Comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary). Until next time!<br/>~CrypticNotCoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>